


Ralsei's Diary

by Kyoob_is_a_cube



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Diary/Journal, Fluff, Not Beta Read, like a line of angst, power of fluffy boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoob_is_a_cube/pseuds/Kyoob_is_a_cube
Summary: Ralsei's DiaryDon't read unless you're Ralsei or if you really want too.





	Ralsei's Diary

Dear Diary, Hello! It’s been a hundred years since papa and mama left to find the lighteners of legend, I miss them dearly. However, today I realized something. I should take after their example of being prepared for the legend, so I’m going to make a training dummy to teach the lighteners about ACT ing. 

 

 

Dear Diary, I decided that I’m going to make the training dummy look like me. Only because I’m the only example I have. 

 

 

Dear Diary, it took me a week, but, I finally finished the training dummy, it ended up looking cute. I decided to dress it up with my spare scarf, robe, and hat, and now you can’t even tell us apart, we could be twins! And when I went to test it it ended up being super fluffy and warm to hug… I may have spent a few hours hugging him.

 

 

Dear Diary, I finished testing the Training target, not a dummy cause it would be rude to call him that, and it worked amazingly. It was able to survive my magic, I could use ACT ing on it realistically, and it survived my attack… it broke my heart to attack it. After all this is a world where you don’t need to fight.   
I went to tell my papa about my dummy. When I got to his room I remembered he had left, so did mama, and everyone else. I miss them all so much, I’m getting kinda lonely… I hope the lighteners will be here soon.  
Diary I’m sorry that entry was more upsetting than normal. 

 

 

Dear Diary, I was going through my parents room when I found my mama’s spell book, I found a really useful spell in there! It’s called pacify, I’m sure it will help the lighteners on their quest. 

 

 

Dear Diary, I’ve been practice the pacify spell I found and I love it, I know it will be useful in the lighteners quest, Mom’s old spellbook sure was useful, to bad there I didn’t find a book to help the light- actually that’s a good idea, I should write a book to help the lighteners, thanks diary.

 

 

Dear Diary, sorry it’s been awhile but I’ve been busy working on my manual for the lighteners and I finally finished the first chapter. And it’s only one hundred and twenty three and a half pages long. I’m sure the lighteners will love this book.

 

 

Dear Diary, I had a visitor today! His name was k.round and he was super nice, we talked over tea, we baked a cake together, and I got to show him my training target, he said he liked it. I hope to see him again soon.

 

 

Dear Diary, there was some kind of commotion at a nearby castle, and another fountain of dark, much like my own, opened up.

 

 

Dear Diary, the castle I brought up last time has been busy recently, I’m glad to see so many people at their castle, it reminds me of what this town use to be like. K.round has been busy at the other castle, that explains why he hasn’t visited me again.

 

Dear Diary, I decided to go on a walk today, it’s lovely in the field of hopes and dreams this time of year, I even had a picnic under a Dark Candy tree. I ended up picking one of the Dark Candies, it was delicious and sweet, I took a few more to make D.C. Cake.

 

 

Dear Diary, I knitted myself a new scarf, I even added a floral pattern to it! I decided to give the new scarf to the training target and he looked super cute in it.

 

 

Dear Diary, it took me a full year but I finally finished “Ralsei’s guide to the Dark Realm.”. I hope my future friends like it.

 

Dear Diary, I made myself a fluffy grey cloak for fun, I’ve had a fun time running around the castle wearing it… Wait what was that noise? It sounds like someone opened the front gates. Maybe it’s the lighteners, I should go check.


End file.
